Marco's Idiotic Death
by Chatter Puncher
Summary: Out near Ax's scoop behind Cassie's barn there is a history class going on with the Animorphs. Two controllers sneak up and attempt to kill them all. Can Marco save them? Or will he die trying?


**Disclaimer: no, I don't own anything. Just the tutor, the idiotic plot, and the 2 controllers. By the way, i used parenthesis for thought-speech. :)**

"Now, Marco, maybe you know what the answer is. Who is the first president of the united states?" she asked Marco, pretty hopelessly.

"Lincoln! Right?" he replied.

"No, George Washington."

"Oh. I knew that."

"Yeah, sure ya did Marco; you knew that as well as Tobias knows he can kiss Rachael in hawk form. Hehee" said Jake, actually making a joke, or trying to, only earning a glare from Rachael and an even fiercer look from Tobias.

(Actually, Marco DID know that answer. He had just temporarily did not answer correctly due to the mind's tendency to absorb information quicker than the mind can correctly formulate it into the correct systems of the mind, therefore understanding….) Ax said, even making the tutor's mouth drop open as she looked at him.

"OOOOkkkkk. Moving on. Rachael, who was the man who came up behind Lincoln at a play and shot him in the back of his head?"

Rachael just looked at her. Time went by slowly. Rachael obviously didn't know the answer.

Ax was shifting from one set of hooves to the other, noticeably impatient, with his small arm raised well above his head.

"Ok, do you know the answer Cassie?" she asked, looking at her.

"Umm, General Lee?" she asked.

"No. Pretty close though, since he was shot 5 days after Lee's surrender."

(If you don't mind,) Ax interrupted (the person who had shot the United States of America's President Abraham Lincoln was John Wilkes Booth. Because he committed the crime, he immediately fled the area and was found two weeks later hiding in a barn. The barn was set aflame and the people watching it caught sight of him and shot him. 8 people were convicted, and 4 people were hung, for their help in killing the President.) Everybody stared at him.

**(A.N: by the way, I must say thank you for having my wonderful history teacher assign an essay that required the book, so I was able to use it for this story! Wahoo!)**

Ax was looking at us all, in turn. But what he didn't know was that somebody had snuck up be hind him.

TSEEEWWW!

A big flash of light lit the small clearing we were in near Ax's scoop. Everybody's eye's widened bigger than Tobias', who's also got much bigger.

On the ground were 4 slightly bloody black hooves, with a bit of blue and tan fur near the top. Aximili was gone in the blink of an eye. The tutor, being smart, jumped into the nearby bushes and hid. Three blasts later, Jake, Cassie, and Rachael and Tobias (who was sitting on Rachael's shoulder) were gone too.

"Awe, man! Why is there always a terrible ending for stories like this? Why is it I'm always the one to be taken last too!" then, more directly, "Am I not good enough to shoot first? Huh? Is that what it is? Because I'm the jokester you don't take me seriously and kill me last because my morphs aren't a SERIOUS enough problem? Well, you want a serious problem? Ill give you a serious problem!"

With that, Marco began morphing. He go smaller and smaller and smaller. The two controllers who had the dracon guns were stunned at the outburst, but when they got over it, Marco was so small, and ant might have seemed like Rachael in her elephant morph. They looked around, obviously confused. Then one of them had an itch. He started scratching his but.

Then he started scratching harder, trying to make the itch go away.

He started jumping around in circles howling with the itchiness.

He was so itchy, he started doubling up with laughter.

Soon he was rolling around on the ground and knocking into the other guy who had been on the ground for quite some time now.

Then, all of a sudden, a huge belch was heard in a nearby bush. Both controllers stopped laughing immediately and went over to examine the belch they had heard, while the first guy continually scratched his buttocks.

They saw a short girl with long brownish hair tied up in a ponytail eating popcorn and drinking a Pepsi.

"Here, want one?" she held out a can of Pepsi for them to take. They each took one, looking at it strangely.

Then, in an instant, they burst out laughing again.

But this time, the first guy pooped his pants from laughing so much.

(AAAHHH! SHIT! LITERALLY!) we all hear Marco say in thought speech. That confirmed the tutor's suspicions. Marco had morphed flea and went up and bit him in the butt. Literally. (I – cant – BREATH!) he shouted.

Marco then suffocated in the controller's pants, while thinking 'Man, why is it I always get the pathetic deaths in most stories?'

"Well, now that that's over with, I hope you all are better at history than the Animorphs were, because all their answers were starting to annoy me, Now-Smelly controller, I ask you the original question, who was the first president of the united states?"

Smelly looked dumbfounded. He answered anyways. "Uuuh, Lincoln?"

**THE END!**

**I hope you all liked it! It wasted about 1 hr 37 miutes to write. I wrote this instead of my history essay I need to do that's due tomorrow… wish me luck!**


End file.
